yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Sideshow Bob's downfall/Yuna's battle with Zapp and Mr. Burns
Here is how Yuna battle Zapp Brannigan and Mr. Burns in Equinelantis: The Lost Kingdom. Princess Yuna: Okay, Yuna. This is it. Here goes nothing! Soon, Yuna purposely crashed her Dragonar into one of the balloons of the zeppelin, as she jumps off. Princess Yuna: I'm coming for you. Zapp Brannigan: (looks over the side to see that the zeppelin is starting to sink downwards) Looks like we're losing altitude, So, Let's unload some stuff to get this thing even higher! So, Sideshow Bob chucks the last canister of oil off the zeppelin. Sideshow Bob: That's the last of it, Unless anyone wants to volunteer to jump off from this height. Zapp Brannigan: Be my guest. With that said, Mr. Burns kicked Sideshow Bob off the railing. Sideshow Bob: Hey! (grabs the railing and flings himself back on the deck and kicks Zapp in the face) YOU BACKSTABBER!!! YOU SAID WE WERE IN THIS TOGETHER!! (delivering roundhouse kicks to Zapps' face) YOU PROMISED ME A PERCENTAGE!!! (gets his shoe grabbed by Zapp before he give another kick) Zapp Brannigan: Well, Next time. Get a written part! (throws him overboard) Sideshow Bob: ZAAAAAAAAAAPP!!!! Zapp Brannigan: Nothing personal! With smart thinking, Yuna swung from one of the ropes and tackled Zapp from above him. Princess Yuna: Nothing personal. Huh, Zapp?! Zapp Brannigan: Princess Yuna?! Yuna then headbutted Zapp sending him crashing into the railing. Judy Hopps: Be careful, Yuna! Zapp falls onto the lower deck above the rigging carrying the crate as Yuna leaps down. Princess Yuna: You made a mistake taking my Grandfather! Now, You're going to pay! Yuna then charges Zapp, But he trips her and then picks her up by the neck, choking her. Zapp Brannigan: I have to hand it to you, Little Princess. You're an even bigger pain in the butt than I thought! It takes a lot to get under my skin, But you just won yourself a solid gold cupie doll! Princess Yuna: (choking as she tries to wrench herself free) Down below on the ground, Smurfette, Brainy, Clumsy and Hefty saw Yuna in trouble. Smurfette: We gotta help Yuna! Clumsy Smurf: But how, Smurffette? Hefty Smurf: There must be someway to save Yuna, The Smurf way. Brainy Smurf: I think I see something! (walks over to one of the dead soldiers that's holding a bazooka) Smurfette: A Bazooka, Perfect! Brainy Smurf: Come on, Guys! Give me a hand with this! So, Clumsy and Hefty helped Brainy with the Bazooka. Smurfette: Ready... Aim... Fire! With the rocket being fired, It made an explosion once it made contact to the zeppelin. Zapp Brannigan: Oh no! As Zapp threw Yuna to the deck and then grabbed a fire axe, He then begin to swing it at Yuna as she leaped and spun avoiding each swing. Zapp Brannigan: Tired, Princess? As he broke the window of the container that is holding the diamond version of King Solar Flare, Yuna managed to grab a piece of glass that is covered in the same glow. Suddenly, Zapp Barington grabbed Yuna by the throat ready to strike her down. Princess Yuna: No! I'm just not finish yet! (slashes Zapp's arm with the glass shard) Zapp Brannigan: (Lets Yuna go as he clenches his arm with a yell of pain) But then suddenly, The diamond's power then started diamondizing Zapp's arm as he tried to scrape it off but to no avail. All he could do was watch in horror as he became a Diamondized monster and froze for a second. Princess Yuna: (sighs) That was close. Suddenly, The arm of diamonzed Zapp appears. Princess Yuna: Whoa!!! Diamozed Zapp: (growls) Yuna then grabs one rope and swings around as she pulls out her gun and cocks it, pointing it at Zapp. Princess Yuna: Asta La Vista, Zappy! (fires) Zapp yells out as the shot blasts him to a million itty-bitty peices, Which break the chains holding the crate. Princess Yuna: Grandpa! (lets go of the rope and grabs the crate, But it hits the ground as Yuna tumbles behind it head over hooves as they hit the bottom) Ow.... Then, A gun cocking is heard as Mr. Burns is pointing at Yuna with a pistol of his own. Mr. Burns: You made an impressive risk, Princess Yuna. But now, (about to fire) It's time to say goodbye. Princess Yuna: Don't bet on it! As Yuna notices the zepplin flying in flames, She zaps him as Peter struggles and pushed Ernie on Burns as it's about to come down on them hard. Mr. Burns: Oh botheration. Finally, The flaming zeppelin came down on him. As Yuna managed to get the crate out of the way at the last second, She jumps clear too. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225